Your Answer
by Jilan
Summary: Taehyung memang masih kecil tapi bukan berarti semua orang selalu bersikap overprotektif padanya hingga Taehyung berakhir dalam dua pilihan, bersama Jin sahabatnya atau bersama Jungkook artis terkenal yang merupakan adik dari Jin./JinV or KookV? Review Please?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Your Answer

Genre : Family, Hurt

Pairing : JinV or KookV

Other Cash : BTS Member

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Taehyung menundukan kepalanya malas. Sungguh hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Semua orang disekelilingnya membuatnya muak. Dimulai dari teman sebangkunya yang sangat-sangat menyebalkan dan juga berwajah datar dengan kulit putih pucat yang membuatnya seperti vampire. Ah, juga wajah minim ekspresinya yang membuat Taehyung muak.

Seokjin masih betah dengan komik yang baru ia beli kemarin. Demi apapun! Seokjin sangat tahu jika Taehyung sangat tidak suka diauhkan. Dan sekarang? Seokjin mengacuhkan Taehyung sudah lebih dari satu jam kawan. Ughh, Taehyung ingin sekali berteriak memaki sahabatnya itu.

Selain Seokjin ada juga hyungnya yang sangat menyebalkan di pagi hari tadi. Bayangkan saja Taehyung tadi pagi disiram dengan air walaupun hanya sedikit tapi sukses membuat Taehyung badmood sampai sekarag. Alasan hyungnya sangat tidak logis. _Ku kira ranjangmu perlu mandi_. WHAT THE? Taehyung langsung menendang hyungnya keluar kamar tercintanya itu.

"Hyung.. Seokjin hyung jangan mengacuhkan ku.." Taehyung menggoyangkan lengan Seokjin tapi Seokjin tetap diam tidak menanggapi Taehyung.

"Hyung~ jangan diam saja~" ujarnya lagi dengan nada manja.

"Cari kesenanganmu sendiri Tae." Ujar Seokjin akhirnya.

Taehyung semakin merengut. Seokjin hyung benar-benar menyebalkan. Kemudian Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling kelas. Huh semua orang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Hari ini guru ada rapat besar membuat semua murid bebas melakukan apapun selama tidak melanggar tata tertib sekolah.

"Ya sudah aku keluar saja." Ujar Taehyung dengan cemberut.

Dengan langkah kesal Taehyung mulai berjalan tak tentu arah. Sapaan demi sapaan keluar dari siswa-siswi lainnya. Asalkan kalian tahu, Taehyung ini terkenal di sekolahnya. Selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama, jago bermain alat music, suara merdu dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang imut dan manis. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya jatuh hati. Dan satu yang harus kalian ketahui Taehyung baru saja berumur 15 tahun lebih. Ia lompat kelas karena tidak mau pisah sekolah dengan hyungnya, Baekhyun.

Tapi berhubung Taehyung dalam keadaan mood yang tidak baik, Taehyung mengacuhkan sapaan-sapaan tersebut dan berlalu begitu saja. Tidak tahu kenapa langkahnya berhenti belakang sekolah. Lebih tepatnya sebuah taman yang cukup rindang dan terawat yang berada dibelakang sekolah. Tempat ini cukup sepi yeah mungkin karena rumor mistis yang beredar tentang taman ini. Tapi rumor tersebut tidak berlaku untuk Taehyung dan Seokjin. Mereka suka menghabiskan waktu luang mereka disini. Tempat ini sangat sejuk jika kalian ingin tahu.

Taehyung mendudukan dirinya dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang. Mencoba memejamkan matanya menelusuri mimpi. Tapi langkah kaki mendekat membuatnya tersadar bahwa ada orang lain datang. Taehyung mendengus lagi, kapan ia akan bahagia hari ini?!

"Eh, ada Taehyung sunbae.." ujar seseorang tersebut.

"Ya, kau murid kelas satu?" Tanya Taehyung dengan menatap murid tersebut.

Boleh Taehyung akui siswa tersebut tinggi hampir bahkan lebih tingg darinya, tampan dengan hidung mancung dan mata yang bulat, rambut caramel yang halus dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang menggoda. Astaga tapi itu malah membuatnya teringat pada Seokjin jika melihat siswa ini yaitu kulitnya yang sama-sama pucat. Perlu dicatat mereka berdua hampir sama. Kulit pucat, bibir menggoda, rambut caramel, tinggi dan tampan.

"Sunbae? Kau melamun?" ujar siswa tersebut dengan mengibaskan tangannya kedepan wajah Taehyung.

"Ah, ani. Duduklah disini." Ujar Taehyung dengan menepuk tempat disampingnya.

"Bolehkan sunbae?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tentu saja. Dan jangan panggil aku sunbae. Panggil aku hyung saja okey?" ujar Taehyung pada siswa tersebut. Siswa tersebut menganggukan kepalanya semangat dan tersenyum lebar. OH GOD! Taehyung ingin pingsan rasanya. Kenapa anak ini bisa sangat tampan?

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Taehyung dengan nada memerintah. Bagaimanapun juga Taehyung adalah seorang senior disini.

"Ne hyung. Namaku Jeon Jungkook aku siswa kelas 1-A." ujar siswa tersebut yang ternyata bernama Jungkook.

"Ah siswa kelas A? kau berarti pintar, sama sepertiku." Ujar Taehyung dengan sedikit begurau.

"Tentu saja hyung. Tapi apa hyung benar-benar tidak mengenalku?" Tanya Jungkook aneh yang membuat Taehyung bingung.

"Memang harus ya aku mengenalmu?" Tanya Taehyung dengan raut wajah yang sangat polos.

"Ah ani, aku hanya bercanda hyung." Dan kemudian larutlah kedua anak tersebut dalam obroran yang panjang. Ah, Taehyung mungkin tidak mengenalnya. Selama ini Taehyung terlalu sibuk dengan buku-bukunya dan tidak pernah melihat dunia luar seperti jagad seleb dinegaranya sendiri. Dan yang duduk disampingnya adalah Jeon Jungkook actor pendatang baru yang sedang panas-panasnya diperbicangkan dan Taehyung sungguh tidak tahu?

"Jungkook, ngomong-ngomong kau mirip dengan sahabatku. Hanya saja yang membedakan kalian adalah sifat kalian. Dia sangat dingin sedangakan kau menyenangkan." Ujar Taehyung dengan tersenyum membuat matanya tenggelam membentuk bulan sabit yang indah.

"Benarkah? Siapa hyung?" ujar Jungkook dengan semangat.

"Seokjin. Kim Seokjin. Kalian begitu mirip bahkan sangat!" ujar Taehyung masih dengan menyinggungkan senyumannya.

"Tentu saja mirip! Dia adikku bodoh." Suara datar terdengar dari belakang Taehyung dan Jungkook. Keduanya serempak menengok kebelakang dan dengan wajah shocknya Taehyung melihat Seokjin yang berada tepat dibelakang mereka.

"K-kau adik S-Seokjin hyung?" Tanya Taehyung tidak percaya. Bagaimana mereka kakak beradik jika marga mereka saja tidak sama?

"Ayah dan ibuku bercerai. Ibu membawa Jungkook dan ayah membawaku. Ibu menikah lagi dan sebab itu marga Jungkook berubah menjadi Jeon." Jelas Seokjin tatkala Taehyung diam mematung.

"Benarkah?" ujar Taehyung masih tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja benar. Bukankah kami sangat mirip Taehyungie?" ujar Seokjin dengan merangkul Jungkook paksa.

"Memang sih. Ah, itu salahmu Hyung kenapa kau tidak cerita jika kau punya namdongsaeng padaku."

"Salah siapa tidak Tanya."

Dan dimulailah perdebadan tidak penting antara Byun Taehyung lawan Kim Seokjin dengan Jeon Jungkook sebagai penontonnya. Jungkook menatap malas pada Taehyung dan Seokjin.

"Sudahlah. Kenapa kalian malah bertengkar seperti itu? Kekanakan sekali." Ucapan Jungkook sukses membuat keduanya melotot tak suka pada Jungkook.

"DIAMMM!" Ujar keduanya serentak mmbuat Jungkook harus menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Taehyung hyung lebih baik kau ikut denganku ke kantin dari pada meladeni Seokjin hyung yang memang tidak waras ini, bagaimana hyung?" ujar Jungkook dengan menarik Taehyung kesampingnya.

"Ke kantin? Ide bagus. Aku jadi lapar setelah bertengkar dengan vampire ini. Kajja." Taehyung dengan semangat menarik tangan Jungkook. Seokjin yang melihat hal tersebut membelakan matanya tak percaya. Taehyung kan tidak cepat akrab dengan orang lain. Tapi sekarang? Hei! Mereka baru berkenalan tadi tidak cukup waktu ingat hanya beberapa menit untuk membuat Taehyung dekat dengan orang lain. Terhitung sahabat Taehyung hanya ada dirinya, Yoongi, Jimin, Namjoon, dan juga Taemin. Heol. Dunia Taehyung kenapa?

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook duduk berhadapan. Terdengar guyonan yang Jungkook lontarkan pada Taehyung membuat Taehyung tertawa. Akhirnya Taehyung bisa juga merasakan senang hari ini. Terlebih lagi Taehyung ditemani oleh Jungkook adik sahabatnya yang tampan. Ah Taehyung benar-benar beruntung.

Dimeja seberang terlihat ada Namjoon, Yoongi, Taemin dan Jimin yang menatap Taehyung bingung. Pasalnya sejak kapan Taehyung akrab dengan siswa kelas satu? Kapan Taehyung berkenalan? Kapan Taehyung bersedia duduk makan bersama selain dengan teman-temannya yang lain? Oke bisa dibilang Namjoon, Yoongi, Jimin, Seokjin dan juga Taemin sangat overprotektif kepada Taehyung. Mereka berlima jika ditambah dengan Baekhyun –hyung Taehyung- adalah kesatuan yang sangat beringas jika menyangkut tentang Taehyung. Yeah, walaupun Baekhyun sangat jahil pada Taehyung tapi percayalah ke-overprotektifan Baekhyun melebihi mereka berlima.

"Ada apa dengan Taehyung?"-Jimin

"Dia akrab dengan kelas satu?"-Namjoon

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi!"-Yoongi

"Bukankah itu Jeon Jungkook?"-Taemin

Serentak Jimin, Namjoon dan Yoongi menghadap kearah Taemin dan menatapnya penasaran. Tatapan minta penjelasan lebih tepatnya.

"Okey guys, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kalian tidak tahu Jeon Jungkook?" ujar Taemin yang dihadiahi gelengan kepala dari pada sahabat tampannya.

"What the hell! Kau tidak tahu dia? Apa kalian tidak punya televise dirumah? Atau kalian tidak pernah membaca berita di internet huh?" Taemin menatap mereka disertai decakan tak percaya.

"Jangan bertele-tele Lee Taemin." Desis Yoongi tajam.

Oke. Untuk yang satu ini Taemin takut pada Yoongi yang memang paling tua kedua setelah Seokjin diantara mereka ini. "Baiklah-baiklah hyung. Jeon Jungkook itu actor baru yang sedang naik daun. Ku dengar memang Jungkook baru pindah ke sekolah kita hari ini. Saat diwawancarai kenapa ia pindah kesini ia mengatakan bahwa ingin lebih dekat dengan hyungnya." Jelas Taemin panjang lebar.

"Hyung? Dia punya hyung disekolah ini?" Namjoon mendelik pada Taemin.

Ugh. Sungguh Namjoon sangat menyeramkan jika sudah begini dan Taemin sangat tidak menyukainya. "Jauhkan wajahmu Namjoon." Taemin mendorong wajah Namjoon menjauh darinya.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung siapa yang anak itu maksud. Tapi jika dilihat-lihat anak itu mirip dengan Seokjin hyung. Kalian tidak merasa?"

"Eh, kau benar Min, dia mirip dengan si datar itu." ujar Jimin dengan mata membulat sempurna.

"Siapa yang kau sebut datar Jim?" Seokjin tiba-tiba sudah ada disampin Namjoon yang memang tadi kosong. Membuat Jimin, Yoongi, Taemin dan Namjoon kaget bukan main.

"A-aniyo Hyung. Hehe." Jimin hanya mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya.

"Jungkook itu adikku jika kalian ingin tahu." Ujar Seokjin membuat mereka kaget.

"Kau serius?"-Yoongi

"Bercandamu tidak lucu Kim Seokjin."-Namjoon

"Jangan membuat rumor pucat."-Jimin

"Tapi kalian mirip ya?"-Taemin

Yoongi, Namjoon dan Jimin melirik Taemin malas. Kenapa ia tidak pernah ada untuk mendukung mereka sih. Pasti pendapatnya berbeda sendiri. Rasa-rasanya mereka ingin sekali mengubur Taemin di dalam sumur tapi mengingat betapa galaknya Minho –pacar Taemin- mereka mengurungkan niat tersebut.

"Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak. Aku juga tidak peduli." Ujar Seokjin dingin dan berlalu menghampiri Jungkook dan Taehyung yang sedang bercengkrama.

"Taehyung kau dipanggil hyungmu, dia menyuruhmu untuk ke kelasnya." Ujar Seokjin dengan datar.

"Aku masih marah padanya! Bilang padanya aku tidak mau." Jawab Taehyung acuh. Seokjin memutar matanya malas. Jika Taehyung dan Baekhyun bertengkar itu artinya Taehyung dalam mood yang tidak baik.

"Kurasa itu sesuatu yang penting Tae, cepatlah pergi." Ujar Seokjin lagi.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kookie aku pergi dulu yaa.. byee. Jangan lupa untuk menghubungiku oke?" ujar Taehyung yang dibalas anggukan Jungkook dengan senyum manisnya.

Merasa Taehyung sudah pergi dari pandangannya, Seokjin duduk tepat di depan Jungkook. Menatap Jungkook dengan dingin, sengit, sinis dan kesal.

"Kenapa kau disini?"pertanyaan dingin itu terlontar dari bibir Seokjin.

Sudut bibir Jungkook terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai yang terlihat sinis. "Aku? Aku hanya ingin merebut semua yang kau punya. Simple kan?" ujar Jungkook yang membuat Seokjin menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan dekati siapapun. Termasuk Taehyung. Pergi dari hidup kami selagi aku memintanya dengan baik Jeon Jungkook." Desis Seokjin tajam.

"Hahaha, kau pikir aku takut padamu?" kembali, sudut bibir Jungkook terangkat.

"Kau akan menyesal jika tidak menuruti semua kata-kataku Jeon!"

"Dan kau harus ingat aku masih menyukai marga Kim, jadi jangan memanggilku Jeon."

"Teserah kau!" Seokjin berlalu pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih setia menatap punggung hyungnya berjalan meninggalkannya.

Dilain sisi Jimin, Yoongi, Namjoon dan Taemin yang melihat interaksi terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin Seokjin bisa sedingin itu pada adiknya sendiri? Walaupun Seokjin sangat datar tapi itu tidak berlaku pada keluarganya dan sahabat-sababatnya.

"Jungkook mengerikan."

"Ia tidak sepolos seperti yang ku bayangkan. Seringainya bahkan lebih menakutkan dari Kyuhyun Saem."

"Hubungan mereka tidak akur."

"Uh, Sepertinya ia menyukai Taehyung hahaha"

Uh, yang terakhir itu tidak salah karena itu adalah pemikiran Taemin. Yang selalu berbeda dengan yang lain.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan dengan kesal menuju kelas Baekhyun. Apa-apaan sih Baekhyun hyung memanggilku disaat tidak tepat. Bisa Taehyung katakana jika ia sedikit tertarik dengan Jungkook. Jungkook sedikit berbeda dengan orang lain. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya bisa cepat akrab dengan Jungkook dan tadi adalah waktu tercepatnya akrab dengan orang lain.

"Baekhyun hyung!" Taehyung menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang bebicara dengan teman-teman OSIS nya. Perlu digaris bawahi jika seorang Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang ketua OSIS.

"Ada apa Taehyungie?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah menyuruh teman-temannya pergi meninggalkan dirinya dengan adik manisnya ini.

"Ada apa? Bukankah hyung yang memanggilku?" Tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Hyung tidak memanggilmu. Sudahlah jika kau rindu pada hyung tampanmu ini jangan sungkan untuk datang sayang. Sini hyung peluk." Dalam hitungan detik Taehyung sudah berada dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

Tekadang Taehyung tidak terlalu suka dengan perilaku Baekhyun macam ini. Ia sedikit merasa terkekang dan tidak bebas melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Menonton televise saja Baekhyun yang mengaturnya. Baekhyun selalu berkata, ini demi kebaikan Taehyung. Baekhyun tidak mau jika otak Taehyung tercemar.

Overprotektif? Tentu saja!

' _Kim Seokjin sialan!_ ' runtuk Taehyung dalam hati.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah seperti biasa Taehyung, Seokjin, Jimin, Taemin, Namjoon, Yoongi dan Taemin berkumpul di atap sekolah. Bukannya anak nakal, mereka hanya berbagi cerita saja disana atau sekedar belajar bersama. Biasanya Baekhyun juga ikut berkumpul dengan mereka tapi berhubung OSIS ada rapat jadi Baekhyun tidak bisa ikut berkumpul seperti biasanya.

Seokjin dan Taehyung duduk bersebelahan. Taehyung masih mendiamkan Seokjin perihal dirinya yang di tipu tadi siang. Sungguh. Seokjin benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja huh?" ujar Jimin dengan duduk diantara Taehyung dan Seokjin. Mencoba membuat suasana panas diantara keduanya mereda.

"Dia menyebalkan hyung!" tunjuk Taehyung pada Seokjin.

Seokjin hanya menatap datar Taehyung yang bersikap berlebihan –menurutnya-.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Taehyung kita yang manis ini Kim Seokjin?" ujar Yoongi dengan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Dia saja yang berlebihan padaku." Ujar Seokjin.

"Aku tidak berlebihan asal kau tahu. Yoongi hyung, dia menipuku. Dia mengatakan aku dipanggil Baekhyun hyung padahal tidak. Menyebalkan kan?" ujar Taehyung lagi dengan memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu Taehyung." Ujar Seokjin.

Kebaikan? Kebaikan apa maksud Seokjin. Taehyung memang pintar di semua mata pelajaran tapi ia sangat tidak tahu tentang maksud Seokjin kali ini.

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku mau pulang. Jangan ikuti aku!" ujar Taehyung dengan cepat. Karena ia tahu satu diantara teman-temannya pasti akan mengikutinya. Memastikan ia sampai rumah dengan selamat.

Taehyung berjalan dengan perasaan dongkol. Sungguh. Menyebalkan mereka semua. Kalau begini lebih baik aku pulang dari tadi. Gerutuan demi gerutuan keluar dari bibir Taehyung. Sampai ia tidak sadar jika ia sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Sepertinya hari ini Taehyung akan naik angkutan umum. Baekhyun masih belum selesai rapat sedangkan dirinya belum diperbolehkan membawa kendaraan pribadinya sendiri. Selama ini ia selalu berangkat dengan Baekhyun dan pulang bersama Baekhyun jika Baekhyun sedang sibuk maka ia akan diantar oleh salah satu teman-temannya tersebut. Tapi berhubung Taehyung sedang marah pada mereka jadi Taehyung lebih memilih naik angkutan umum.

Taehyung berjalan menuju halte depan sekolahnya. Mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang tersedia dan duduk tenang menantikan bus yang akan datang. Tapi tak lama setelah ia duduk, mobil sport keluaran terbaru berhenti didepannya.

"Hyung ayo pulang bersama?" seruan si pengendara pada Taehyung membuat Jongn tersadar.

"Aku?" tunjuk Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja kau hyung. Ayo." Si pengendara itu –Jungkook- mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dengan senang hati Taehyung masuk kedalam mobil Jungkook.

"Kenapa pulang sendirian hyung?" Tanya Jungkook dengan menatap Taehyung yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Baekhyun hyung sedang rapat dan aku sedang tidak mood dengan hyungmu itu Jung." Jawab Taehyung dan tanpa sadar bibirnya mengerut maju membuatnya tampak imut.

"Hyung kau imut sekali sih? Mau pergi denganku hari ini? Kebetulan hari ini aku free job hyung." Tawar Jungkook dengan memasang senyum manisnya.

"Tentu saja. Eh? Memang Kookie sudah kerja?" Tanya Taehyung dengan mengejabkan matanya.

"Tentu saja hyung. Memang hyung tidak tahu aku?"

"Kau Jungkook adik Seokjin hyung." Jawaban polos Taehyung membuat Jungkook yang ada disebelahnya terkekeh.

"Ya kau benar hyung." Jungkook terkekeh. "Jadi bagaimana jika kita pergi makan hyung?" Tanya Jungkook yang dibalas anggukan antusias Taehyung.

.

.

"Jungkookie, kenapa kita harus berada diruang VIP? Bukankah duduk ramai lebih enak?" Tanya Taehyung karena Jungkook memesan ruangan VIP untuk mereka berdua.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin lebih kenal dengan hyung saja, tidak masalah kan hyung?" Taehyung sedikit merona mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Ya tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Kau kan adiknya Seokjin hyung tentu saja tidak masalah untuk ku." Ujar Taehyung dengan tersenyum manis.

"Hyung jangan pandang aku sebagai adik dari Seokjin hyung. Pandanglah aku sebagai Jungkook, tanpa embel-embel adik Seokjin." Ujar Jungkook dengan raut wajah yang serius.

"Maksudmu?" Taehyung tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Jungkook.

"Hahh.." Jungkook terlihat menghela nafas. "Tak apa hyung. Ayo makan." Ujar Jungkook dengan mengambil sumpit yang berada di samping mangkuknya.

Taehyung hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh kemudian mengikuti Jungkook memakan makanan yang sudah ia pesan.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul delapan malam tapi Taehyung belum pulang juga. Ponselnya tidak aktif padahal Baekhyun menunggunya sedari tadi dengan perasaan takut. Untung saja ayah dan ibu mereka sedang berada di Jepang –mendatangi salah satu kerabat mereka- sehingga Baekhyun tidak terkena marah.

"Kenapa Taehyung belum pulang-pulang juga. Anak itu benar-benar, dia tidak sadar ini sudah jam berapa dan bukan kah Taehyung tidak membawa jaket tadi? Ah, Taehyungku bisa sakit.." Baekhyun mulai berfikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Baekhyun sudah menghubungi temen-teman mereka tapi tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui Taehyung dimana. Dengan cekatan Seokjin, Yoongi, Jimin, Namjoon dan Taemin datang kerumah Baekhyun dengan perasaan khawatir berharap Taehyung sudah pulang, tapi nyatanya saat mereka sampai disana Taehyung belum juga pulang.

"Hyung aku tidak menemukan Taehyung dimanapun." Ujar Taemin dengan wajah lesu.

"Aku juga hyung. Kemana perginya anak itu?" ujar Seokjin terlihat khawatir.

Saat ini mereka berenam sedang gelisah menunggu Taehyung yang tidak pulang-pulang di depan rumah keluarga Byun. Sungguh Baekhyun sangat khawatir kemana adiknya pergi saat ini. Tiba-tiba ada mobil sport yang berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Muncul lah Taehyung dari dalam.

"Taehyung kau dari mana saja?" Jimin bertanya dengan nada menuntut.

"Jangan bermain terlalu lama Tae!" Bentakan keras keluar dari mulut Yoongi.

"Ingat waktu dan hubungi kami!" Namjoon mendesis tak suka.

"Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Byun Taehyung." Taemin menatap Taehyung dengan khawatir.

"Siapa yang pergi denganmu itu huh?" Baekhyun menatap seseorang yang berada di dalam mobil tersebut.

"Kau kedinginan Taehyungnie." Seokjin membawa Taehyung ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukan Seokjin dengan kasar. Ini sangat memuakkan untuknya. Sangat-sangat memuakkan. Ia bukan anak kecil lagi dan mereka selalu memandangnya sebagai anak kecil. Kenapa semua orang sangat ingin melindunginya eoh? Ia memang baru berusia 15 tahu tapi bukan berarti mereka terus memanjakannya. Perlu kalian ketahui jika Taehyung adalah anak yang cerdas sehingga ia bisa berada di kelas 2 SHS yang seharusnya ia masih di tingkat pertama. Tapi sikap mereka selalu memanjakannya. Bukan, bukan Taehyung tidak ingin dimanjakan tapi menurut Taehyung ini sudah keterlaluan.

"Maafkan aku sunbae karena membawa Taehyung hyung terlalu malam." Ujar seseorang yang tak lain adalah Jungkook.

Semua mata menatap Jungkook tak terkecuali Taehyung. "Jangan minta maaf Jungkook, akulah yang memintamu jalan-jalan hingga lupa waktu. Jadi ini salahku bukan salahmu." Ujar Taehyung dengan lantang. Semua orang menatap tak percaya Taehyung. Kenapa Taehyung bisa cepat sekali akrab dengan Jungkook?

"Baiklah aku memaafkan kalian untuk saat ini. Dan kau Jeon Jungkook jangan sekali-kali kau membawa adikku kabur seenakmu. Jangan membawa adikku dalam masalah jika berdekatan denganmu. Ingat itu." Ujar Baekhyun dengan memandang Jungkook.

"Ne sunbae. Aku tidak akan membawa Taehyung hyung ke dalam masalah. Aku permisi sunbae." Ujar Jungkook dengan membungkukan badannya dan masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya. Menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menjauh dar kediaman Byun.

Taehyung langsung masuk kedalam rumah. Meninggalkan hyung-hyungnya itu. Mereka semua berjalan menyusul Taehyung dengan langkah cepat terlebih Baekhyun. Baekhyun manarik tangan Taehyung membuat Taehyung meringis karena pergelangan tangannya yang dipegang erat oleh Baekhyun.

"Hyung sakit, akh.." ringis Taehyung dengan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Baekhyun.

"Sudah beberapa kali aku katakan, jangan bermain sesukamu. Jangan membuat hyung khawatir. Kenapa kau susah sekali diatur Byun Taehyung?" ujar Baekhyun dengan menatap Taehyung tajam.

"Hyung berhentilah bersikap protktif padaku. Aku memang masih berusia 15 tahun. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini." Ujar Taehyung.

"Hyung jangan kasar begitu." Ujar Seokjin, ia mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan Taehyung.

"Jangan ikut campur kau Kim Seokjin. Lebih baik kalian pulang sekarang." Ucapan final dari Baekhyun membuat mereka merengut. Ucapan Baekhyun memang perintah dan tidak ada yang berani membangkangnya. Terlebih jika Baekhyun sudah dalam mode seperti ini. Sangat-sangat menakutkan.

Satu persatu dari mereka pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Taehyung. Seokjin keluar paling akhir. "Jangan menyakitinya hyung." Ujar Seokjin kemudian pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Taehyung berdua.

TBC

Ini fanfic BTS pertama saya, jujur. Jadi maaf jika banyak kekurangan. Saya minta saran dan pendapat kalian tentang fanfic ini, lanjut atau enggak? Mau JinV atau KookV?

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Your Answer

Genre : Family, Hurt

Pairing : JinV or KookV

Other Cash : BTS Member

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Taehyung meringis menahan sakit dipergelangan tangannya. Baekhyun mencengkram terlalu keras pergelangan tangannya. Setelah memastikan Jin pulang, Baekhyun langsung menarik Taehyung kedalam kamarnya. Mungkin kali ini Baekhyun sangat marah padanya. Walaupun Taehyung sudah mengaku jika Taehyunglah yang salah tapi Taehyung yakin jika Baekhyun tetap akan menyalahkan Jungkook. Baekhyun adalah seorang yang sangat keras kepala dan tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubah pandangannya terkecuali ayah mereka.

"Diam diranjang dan tidurlah." Ujar Baekhyun dingin.

Taehyung hanya menurut. Ia terlalu takut untuk membantah ucapan Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan dan badan yang bergetar takut Taehyung mulai membaringkan badannya diranjang besar Baekhyun. Menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut berharap mengurangi rasa gemetarnya akan berkurang.

Baekhyun mendekat membaringkan tubuhnya disamping adik manisnya. Tatapan mata Baekhyun terlihat amat bersalah. Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuh Taehyung. Membalikan badan Taehyung agar menghadapnya.

"Maafkan hyung, jangan menangis." Ujar Baekhyun, tangannya mengusap air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk mata Taehyung.

"H..hyung.. kau menakutkan.." ujar Taehyung, air matanya malah tidak berhenti keluar setelah menatap wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membawa Taehyung kedalam pelukannya. Berharap Taehyung akan sedikit tenang. Tapi nyatanya tubuh Taehyung masih saja bergetar ketakutan. Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh merasa bersalah.

"Taehyungie, maafkan hyung. Hyung memang bersalah. Jangan takut dan tenanglah." Baekhyun kembali mengalunkan kata-katanya ditelinga Taehyung. Mengelus surai Taehyung dan semakin mempererat pelukannya pada adik tercintanya itu.

"Mau kan Taehyung memaafkan hyung?"

Taehyung tetaplah anak kecil yang masih sangat polos. Ia mengangguk pelan dipelukan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya tidur okey? Jangan memikirkan apapun dan jangan pernah takut pada hyung sayang." Ujar Baekhyun kemudian mengecup kening Taehyung sekilas dan membawa Taehyung kedalam pelukannya untuk tidur menjemput mimpi mereka.

Hubungan persaudaraan memang erat kaitannya dengan apapun tapi bukan berarti berhak untuk ikut campur ataupun membuat semuanya makin runyam dan berakhir dengan perpisahan. Baekhyun hanya terlalu takut untuk kehilangan adiknya Byun Taehyung tanpa menyadari bahwa tindakannya sudah keterlaluan. Baekhyun yang mengatakan bahwa Taehyung tidak perlu takut padanya tapi nyatanya dialah yang selalu membuat Taehyung takut padanya walalupun hanya untuk menatapnya saat marah.

.

.

Jin menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah yang sangat mewah. Matanya menatap bangunan itu lama. Tanpa ragu Jin bergerak cepat dan masuk kedalam rumah itu. Terlihat seseorang dengan paras tampannya bersantai di depan rumah. Menatap layar ponselnya entah membuka apa tanpa menyadari Jin ada didepannya sekarang.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu Jeon Jungkook?" ujar Seokjin dengan nada berbahaya.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel dan mulai menatap 'hyung'nya dengan senyum yang membuat Jin muak.

"Aku? Bukan kah sudah ku katakana Kim Seokjin? Aku hanya ingin merebut apa yang kau punya sekarang terlebih Taehyung. Ku rasa dia anak yang manis, polos dan ah kurasa dia menyukaiku." Ujar Jungkook dengan seringai yang mematikan.

"Menyukaimu? Jangan berharap! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Taehyung berada diantara orang sepertimu. Sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak mendekat pada siapapun orang-orang di dekatku. Jangan memintaku untuk berbuat kasar padamu Jungkook."

"Jika kau berbuat kasar padaku akupun akan berbuat kasar sedemikian rupa padamu atau mungkin pada… Taehyung?" Jungkook tersenyum miring menghadap Seokjin.

Rahang Seokjin mengeras ia sangat tidak suka diremehkan. Terlebih jika dia diancam ataupun membuat mikiknya terganggu karena seseorang. Taehyung adalah miliknya tidak ada seseorangpun yang boleh memiliki Taehyung selain dirinya.

Walaupun terlihat dingin tapi Seokjin memang sangat menyayangi Taehyung, bukan, lebih tepatnya sangat mencintai Taehyung.

"Seokjin, kau berkunjung?" ujar seseorang dari dalam, kemudian muncullah seorang wanita paruh baya yang tersenyum senang.

"Ya Eomma. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam seperti ini." Ujar Jin dengan memeluk eommanya sekilas.

"Jungkookie, kenapa kau tidak membawa hyungmu masuk hem? Jarang-jarang Seokjinku yang tampan ini berkunjung sayang." Ujar eomma dengan mengacak surai Jungkook.

"Ah aku lupa eomma, terlalu asik mengobrol dengan Jin hyung, ayo hyung masuk? Atau kau ingin menginap disini?" Tanya Jungkook dengan tersenyum bak anak kecil yang sungguh membuat Seokjin muak melihatnya. Munafik.

"Tidak perlu eomma, aku akan pulang. Jaga kesehatan eomma okey? Aku pamit." Ujar Seokjin dengan mengecup kening eommanya dan memeluknya sekilas kemudian dengan langkah cepat Seokjin berjalan keluar dari rumah eommanya itu.

"Hati-hati sayang." Lambaian serta suara eomma masih terngiang ditelinga Seokjin.

Ia benar-benar tidak menginginkan keluarganya menjadi seperti ini. Terpecah belah entah siapa yang salah. Ia tidak pernah membenci siapapun, termasuk Jungkook. Jungkook dulu hanya anak manis yang menangis jika mainannya direbut. Jungkook dulu adalah anak lemah yang selalu di bully teman-temannya dan Jungkook dulu adalah anak yang dibenci ayahnya sendiri.

Ayahnya?

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Dimana ia yang baru berumur sepuluh tahun mendengar semuanya dengan Jungkook yang ada dipelukannya.

FLASHBACK

Dua orang anak kecil berpelukan satu sama lain. Sang hyung berusaha menutup telinga adiknya tapi nyatanya semua itu tidaklah berguna. Adiknya terlalu mengerti banyak hal dan terlalu pintar untuk menyimpulkan semuanya.

"Jungkook masih anakmu Woohyun! Perlakukan dia layaknya anak!" teriak wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang hampir mencapai 40 tahun.

"Anakku? Aku tidak yakin Kim Seulbi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu saat aku pergi ke Jepang. Kau dan Sungyeol bermain api di belakangku. Dan lihatlah Jungkook! Dia lebih mirip dengan Sungyeol dari pada aku!" bentakan keras keluar begitu saja dari mulut Woohyun membalas teriakan wanitanya.

"Aku memang berselingkuh dengan Sungyeol tapi percalah padaku Jungkook itu anakmu! Aku tidak pernah menyerahkan tubuhku untuknya. Kau harus percaya itu." Air mata mulai menetes keluar dari pelupuk mata sang istri tidak membuat sang suami menarik kata-katanya.

"Kau mengaku kan jika kau berselingkuh dengan Sungyeol? Aku tidak salah disini. Kaulah yang salah, jalang!" teriakan mereka bahkan sangat kencang tidak mempedulikan dua orang anak kecil yang berada di rumah tersebut.

"Sungguh! Saat kau pergi ke Jepang dulu aku sudah mengandung. Percayalah Woohyun padaku. Jangan kau bedakan antara Seokjin dengan Jungkook! Mereka berdua anakmu."

Woohyun membuang pandangannya kesamping tanpa mempedulikan istrinya menjelaskan segalanya. Ia terlalu kecewa pada istrinya. Ia diam mengetahui istrinya bermain dibelakangnya dengan Sungyeol –temannya- tanpa pernah menegurnya karena ia terlalu mencintai istrinya itu tapi lama kelamaan ia jengah dan membalaskan semuanya pada anak keduanya Kim Jungkook yang masih duduk di sekolah dasar.

Sementara diluar Jungkook bergetar hebat dipelukan Seokjin. Ia terlalu pintar untuk membaca situasi. Ia tidak pernah diharapkan, tidak pernah mendapatkan pelukan, ciuman bahkan tatapan sang ayah padanya selalu menusuk. Jadi ini alasannya? Alasan selama ini ayahnya selalu bersikap dingin padanya? Bahunya makin bergetar hebat, sedangkan Seokjin disampingnya mencoba memeluk adiknya. Memeluknya, memberikan usapan lembut dirambutnya dan mengalunkan kata-kata yang membuat Jungkook tenang walau nyatanya Jungkook tidak akan pernah tenang mendengar perkataan Seokjin tersebut.

"Baiklah. Jika kau tidak bisa menerima Jungkook, kita bercerai." Ujar Seulbi pada akhirnya. Membuat Jungkook dan Seokjin mematung. Sungguh mereka sangat membenci situasi seperti Ini.

"Eomma! Appa! Jangan bercerai!" teriak Seokjin keras.

Keduanya mulai tersadar jika mereka tidak sendiri dirumah ini. Masih ada anak yang tidak sepatutnya mendengar pembicaraan orang dewasa. Woohyun dan Seulbi membuka pintu kamar mereka dan pemandangan yang menyambut mereka adalah kedua anak yang saling berpelukan sembari menangis. Apakah mereka tega memisahkan anak mereka yang saling meyayangi? Apa mereka tega memisahkan mereka untuk keegoisan mereka?

"Kurasa itu keputusan yang tepat." Ucapan Woohyun begitu menusuk jantung Seulbi, Jungkook dan juga Seokjin.

"Kau ikut dengan appa Seokjin." Woohyun menarik paksa Seokjin dari pelukan Jungkook.

"Jangan appa! Jangan pisahkan aku dengan Seokjin hyung!" teriak Jungkook dengan menggapai tangan Woohyun tapi dengan kasar Woohyun menampik tangan mungil yang hendak menyentuhnya.

Dengan cekatan Seulbi memeluk anaknya itu. Membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat khas ibu dan membawanya pergi dari hidup Seokjin dan Woohyun.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

Pagi menyapa, sinar mentari berlomba masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun. Membangunkan penghuni yang ada di dalamnya. Taehyung bangun terlebih dahulu dan tersenyum sedih mengingat kejadian malam tadi. Dengan terburu Taehyung keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Persis disamping kamar Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang memasak? Kenapa baunya enak sekali?" ujar Taehyung, ia berbelok turun menuju ke arah dapur. Memastikan siapa yang memasak pagi ini. Biasanya bibi Lee akan memasak siang saat Baekhyun dan Taehyung pulang karena keduanya lebih suka menghabiskan sarapannya di kantin sekolah terkecuali jika yang memasak eomma mereka.

Mata Taehyung membulat senang dan langsung menghampiri wanita paruh baya yang terlihat sangat cantik, "Eommaaaa!" teriakan Taehyung sungguh keras membuat sang Appa yang sedang menikmati kopi paginya tersedak.

Taehyung langsung berlari memeluk Eommanya. Sang eomma tersenyum senang dan membalas pelukan anak bungsunya.

"Aigoo, Taehyungie sudah bangun ne, imut sekali anak eomma." Ujar Min Ah –eomma Baekhyun dan Taehyung- dengan tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku tampan eomma bukan imut." Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Min Ah tersenyum jahil dan mencubit hidung anak bungsu manisnya.

"Tampan dari mana eoh? Tampan baru aku." Suara Baekhyun mengintrupsi mereka.

Baekhyun berjalan santai ke dapur dengan coolnya yang entah kenapa membuat Taehyung geli dan sang appa cekikikan melihat putra sulungnya.

"Aigoo, anak eomma sudah besar rupanya." Baekhyun mendekat dan memeluk Min Ah erat membuat Taehyung cemberut seketika. Ia memiliki slogan sendiri saat bersama keluarganya yaitu EOMMA IS MINE! Tidak ada ganggu gugat.

"Jangan cemberut begitu Taehyungie, kau tidak kangen pada appa huh? Hanya memeluk eomma saja?" Dongwoon, sang appa mulai merajuk membuat Taehyung tersenyum senang dan berjalan cepat menuju Dongwoon dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Appa, Taehyung merindukan appa. Kenapa perginya lama sekali sih?" ujar Taehyung dengan bersungut ria dibalik pelukan sang appa.

Dongwoon terkekeh mendengarnya. "Taehyungie, appa dan eomma bekerja untukmu jadi jangan mengeluh okey? Sekalipun appa dan eomma sakit." Ujar Dongwoon dengan mengacak surai Taehyung dengan gemas.

"Kenapa appa berbicara seperti itu? Tentu saja jika appa dan eomma sakit aku tidak akan mengeluh aku akan merawat eomma dan appa dan membuat kalian sembuh dengan cepat." Ujar Taehyung dengan semangat menggebu membuat Min Ah, Dongwoon serta Baekhyun tersenyum bangga padanya.

"Anak pintar. Dan sebaiknya kalian mandi selagi eomma menyiapkan sarapan okey?" Taehyung dan Baekhyun melenggang pergi menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Sekolah sudah ramai di datangi para penghuninya. Termasuk Seokjin yang berjalan santai dikoridor tak peduli pada sapaan yang keluar dari bibir fansnya. Ah, Seokjin adalah kapten basket di sekolahnya jadi jangan heran jika banyak yang mengaguminya.

Dari arah berlawanan terdengar teriakan yang sangat heboh. Siapa lagi jika bukan Jungkook yang berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan menebarkan senyuman yang membuat semua murid berteriak histeris melihatnya.

Pandangannya mereka bertemu. Seokjin tetap bersikap acuh dan dingin. Berjalan seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sementara Jungkook tersenyum menatap Seokjin. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba teriakan histeris lenyap digantikan dengan kesunyian saat Seokjin dan Jungkook saling bertatapan dengan tatapan berbeda pastinya.

"Hyung.." sapa Jungkook tersenyum manis.

Semua murid tercengang, mungkinkah.. Seokjin hyung dari Jungkook?

Senyuman Seokjin perlahan tercipta. Tipis. Sangat tipis senyumannya. Ia hanya tidak ingin dipandang sebagai saudara yang tidak akur. Semua murid yang berada disekeliling mereka

"Ya Jungkookie, sudah lama tidak bertemu. Apa kau merindukan hyungmu ini?" ujar Seokjin dengan memeluk Jungkook erat membuat penghuni sekolah diam seketika.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu hyung.." ujar Jungkook dengan tersenyum manis. "dan juga ingin 'bermain' sedikit dengan kehidupanmu." Lanjutnya lagi dengan suara yang amat pelan. Hanya Seokjinlah yang mendengar suara itu. Disertai seringaian yang tidak ketara karena Jungkook langsung tersenyum manis dan melepaskan pelukan Seokjin.

"Jika kau ingin bermain datanglah kerumahku, okey?" ujar Seokjin dengan mengacak rambut Jungkook dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan koridor.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan dengan riang dengan Baekhyun disampingnya. Sapaan yang keluar dari siswa-siswi dibalas dengan cengiran khas Byun Taehyung. Baekhyun memang mempunyai rutinitas yaitu mengantar adik manisnya ini kedalam kelas. Memastikan Taehyung sampai kelas, masuk kelas dan duduk disamping Seokjin baru Baekhyun puas dan berjalan menuju kelasnya sendiri.

"Taehyungie, nanti hyung ada rapat. Jika kau ingin pulang minta antar pada Jin atau yang lain jika tidak kau bisa meminta Eomma menjemputmu." Ujar Baekhyun setelah keduanya sampai di depan kelas Taehyung.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya. Ini memang kata-kata yang hampir setiap hari Baekhyun ucapkan. Taehyung sudah bosan menanggapinya, ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai balasan. Setelah mencium pipi Taehyung, Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung sedangkan Taehyung melamun dibangkunya. Seokjin belum datang rupanya.

"Hai Taehyung!" sapa seorang gadis dengan senyuman yang di,, buat-buat mungkin?

"Hai Hyeri nunna.." Taehyung tersenyum manis menanggapi teman sekelasnya itu.

"Ada acara nanti Tae?" Tanya Hyeri dengan memegang tangan Taehyung.

Taehyung tersentak dan menarik tangannya yang dipegang Hyeri. Memandang Hyeri sedikit takut. Hyeri memang sedikit aneh ia suka memegang bagian tubuh Taehyung jika hanya berdua. Mulai dari tangan, pipi, bibir, rambut, pinggang dan lainnya.

"T-tidak ada nunna." Jawab Taehyung membuat Hyeri tersenyum senang.

"Mau ikut nunna ketempat yang menyenangkan?"

"Taehyung akan pergi denganku nanti. Kembalilah ketempat dudukmu." Ujar seseorang yang ternyata Seokjin.

Hyeri mendengkus kesal. Rencananya untuk membawa Taehyung pergi memang selalu gagal. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Hyeri memang anak yang sedikit 'nakal' dan gampang sekali tertarik pada lawan jenisnya. Dan Hyeri sudah gencar mendekati Taehyung sejak Taehyung masuk kedalam sekolah mereka. Sedangkan Taehyung bernafas lega setelah Hyeri menjauh dari dirinya.

"Mengganggu saja." Ujarnya kesal dan pergi dari tempat duduk Taehyung dengan dongkol.

"Taehyungie, jika Hyeri mengajakmu pergi jangan pernah mau okey?" ujar Seokjin dengan mengelus surai Taehyung dengan lembut.

"Ne hyung. Aku juga tidak nyaman dengan Hyeri nunna." Taehyung memperlihatkan cengirannya lagi membuat Seokjin gemas dan tidak tahan untuk menyentuh pipinya.

"Kenapa kau imut sekali eoh?" Seokjin mencubit kedua pipi Taehyung dengan gemas sedangkan Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Jangan memanggilku imut hyung~ aku tampan~~" rengek Taehyung dengan melepaskan tangan Seokjin yang mencubit pipinya. Mengusap pipinya yang memerah karena cubitan keras itu.

"Hyung pipiku sakit. Kau mencubitnya terlalu keras tahu!" Taehyung masih mengelus pipi merahnya sedangkan Seokjin terkekeh dan mengambil alih tangan Taehyung dari pipinya. Seokjin mengusap pipi Taehyung dengan lembut membuat Taehyung tersentak dan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"H-hyung.." Nafas Taehyung tercekat. Ia butuh oksigen. Seseorang tolong bantu Taehyung kali ini! YA TUHAN! Wajah Seokjin sangat dekat dengannya!

"Ya Taehyungie.." jawab Seokjin dengan tangan masih mengelus pipi Taehyung. Wajah mereka sungguh dekat karena sesungguhnya Seokjin terus memajukan wajahnya hendak mencium si polos Byun Taehyung.

"Yak! Kenapa kau dekat sekali dengan Taehyung! Jangan dekat-dekat seperti itu!" ujar Jimin dan Taemin yang entah muncul dari mana menarik seragam Seokjin.

"Kau mesum sekali hyung! Meracuni pikiran uri Taehyungie saja!" ujar Taemin dengan menatap Seokjin kesal.

"Mengganggu saja." Ujar Seokjin jengah dan memilih meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Taehyung hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Kalian kenapa hyung?" tanyanya dengan raut yang amat polos.

"Tak apa Tae. Mau ikut kami ke kantin?" ajak Taemin.

"Bukankah sebentar lagi akan masuk hyung?" Tanya Taehyung dengan memandang Taemin dan Jimin aneh.

Bukankah sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai?

"Baekhyun hyung tidak memberitahumu? Hari ini semua guru rapat."

"Rapat lagi? Bukan kah kemarin sudah rapat?" Tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Sepertinya ada masalah serius. Atau mungkin itu berhubungan dengan lomba yang sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan. Bukan kah Baekhyun hyung mengadakan rapat lagi? Mungkin semua itu berhubungan. Aku heran padamu Tae. Kau kan adik ketua osis kenapa kau selalu tidak tahu apa-apa?" ujar Jimin dengan tambang bingungnya.

"Itu karena Taehyung tidak seperti dirimu Jimin." Jawab Taemin kemudian menarik tangan Taehyung pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang kini tengah kesal dengan ucapan Taemin.

.

.

Jimin, Taemin dan Taehyung berjalan dengan santai menuju kantin. Mereka bercanda ria dengan saling bergandengan tentu saja Taehyung ditengah. Diapit oleh lengan Taemin dan Jimin disebelah kanan dan kirinya bak pengawal.

Pandangan Taehyung bertemu dengan seseorang yang sedang menatapnya juga dengan senyum tampannya. Taehyung ikut tersenyum dan berlari menghampiri namja itu.

"Hai Kookie!" sapanya dengan senyuman manis.

Jungkook tersenyum dan memegang tangan Taehyung. "Hai juga hyung, kau mau kemana? Bolehkah aku ikut?" ujar Jungkook.

"Tentu saja. Kajja." Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook dan membawanya ke kantin di ikuti dengan Jimin dan Taemin yang entah kenapa memandang mereka dengan perasaan was-was.

Mereka berempat berjalan dengan canda tawa –Taehyung dan Jungkook- sedangkan anak-anak yang berada di koridor menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang beraneka ragam. Lebih tepatnya menatap Taehyung dengna Jungkook tentunya.

"Huwaaaa~ mereka sangat serasi. Jungkook sangat tampan dan Taehyung sangat manis. Aku ingin mencubit pipi merekaaaa.." teriak seseorang gadis di koridor dengan memegang lengan temannya erat.

"Serasinyaaa~" ujar seseorang lainnya.

Banyak yang mengabadikan moment mereka dengan ponsel. Banyak yang menyukai kedekatan mereka tapi ada pula yang tidak bahkan sangat tidak menyukai kedekatan mereka. Siapa lagi jika bukan penggemar Jungkook yang masih labil. Sungguh melihat mereka menatap Taehyung seperti ingin mencakar Taehyung membuat Taemin dan Jimin bergidik takut membayangkannya. Yeah, Taemin dan Jimin memang melihat berbagai ekspresi mereka sedari tadi.

Mereka berempat duduk dipojokan kantin yang merupakan tempat yang biasa disinggahi oleh Taehyung dan kawan-kawannya.

"Jungkookie, kau baru masuk sekolah padahal, tapi sudah banyak yang menyukaimu. Wah, Jungkook keren." Ujar Taehyung dengan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya semangat.

Taemin dan Jimin saling berpandangan. Jangan bilang jika Taehyung tidak tahu jika Jungkook itu adalah seorang..

"Taehyung, kau tidak tahu Jungkook siapa?" Tanya Taemin dengan cekatan.

"Jungkook? Tentu saja adiknya Seokjin hyung." Ujar Taehyung dengan polos.

Taemin menghela nafasnya kasar, betul dugaannya jika Taehyung itu tidak tahu Jungkook. "Jungkook itu adalah seorang actor baru yang sedang naik daun, kau tidak tahu Tae?" jelas Taemin.

Taehyung memasang ekspresi kaget bercampur bingung. Dengan spontan Taehyung menghadap ke Jungkook. Melihat Jungkook dari atas sampai bawah. Jika dilihat-lihat Jungkook memang tampan dan juga memiliki aura yang memikat. Pantas saja Taehyung cepat akrab dengannya.

"Taehyung hyung kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jungkook dengan mengibaskan tangannya di depan Taehyung.

"Jungkookie? Apa itu benar?" Taehyung bertanya ragu dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

"Eum, ne hyung." Jawab Jungkook dengan canggung.

Taehyung semakin menatap tak percaya Jungkook. Jadi selama ini ia akrab dengan seorang artis?

Taehyung kemudian mengeluarkan cengirannya, "Maaf ya Kookie, aku tidak tahu. Baekhyun hyung selalu mengatur jadwal menonton televise ku jadi aku sama sekali tidak tahu artis-artis hehe." Ujarnya dengan tertawa di akhirnya.

"Tak apa hyung, aku senang malah." Jawab Jungkook dengan senyum juga.

"Taehyungie, kau perlu tahu satu hal. Junkook lebih tua empat bulan di atasmu. Jadi jangan suruh dia memanggilmu 'hyung' okey" ujar Taemin dengan memandang mereka berdua.

"Jinjja?" kini Taehyung benar-benar membulatkan matanya.

"Tak apa, aku juga tidak keberatan." Ujar Jungkook.

"Ani. Aku yang salah Jungkookie eh maksud ku Jungkook hyung." Ujar Taehyung cepat.

"Panggil aku Jungkook saja Taehyungie."

"Bolehkah?" Taehyung memasang wajah ragunya membuatnya malah terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Tentu saja. Dan aku akan memanggilmu Taetae." Jungkook tersenyum dengan mengelus rambut halus Taehyung.

"Wah aku suka panggilanmu Jungkook, terdengar sangat imut, hehe."

"Tentu saja, karena kau juga sangat imut Taetae."

Dan kemudian larutlah mereka dalam candaan tanpa mempedulikan Taemin dan Jimin yang menatap jengah mereka berdua. Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata melihat mereka dari kejauhan dengan seksama. Mata yang menyiratkan kemarahan, ketidaksukaan tapi juga menyiratkan kerinduan dan kelembutan. Pandangan mata tersebut bertemu dengan pandangan mata tajam Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum tipis.

' _Aku selangkah lebih maju darimu Seokjin.. hyung.'_ Ujar Jungkook dalam hati sembari menyeringai ke arah Seokjin.

TBC

.

.

Saya sangat berterimakasih dengan segala review reader semuanya. Masalah JinV atau KookV kita liat nanti alurnya. Walaupun sebagia reader cenderung minta JinV tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan fanfic ini KooV.

Oya, awalnya ini memang fanfic HUNKAI, tapi cash nya saya ubah jadi Taehyung. Jadi maaf buat kesalahan yang kemarin ya?

Reader yang menanyakan kapan fanfic STAY dilanjut, saya belum bisa menjawab dengan pasti. Soalnya saya rada buntu dan belum mood buat lanjutin fanfic itu. Maaf ya. Tapi tenang saya tetap akan lanjut fanfic ini kok.

Sampai ketemu minggu depan di chapter 3 *lambai-lambai*

Gomawo *hug*


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Your Answer

Genre : Family, Hurt

Pairing : JinV or KookV

Other Cash : BTS Member

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Taehyung melangkah lemas. Ia sedikit tak enak badan hari ini dan Baekhyun dengan seenaknya meninggalkan dirinya dirumah. Tak seperti biasanya, Baekhyun selalu mengingat dirinya dan tak mungkin meninggalkan adik manisnya dirumah. Walaupun nyatanya Baekhyun sekarang meninggalkan Taehyung dirumah. Taehyung sedikit berterimakasih pada Baekhyun, karena berkat Baekhyunlah Taehyung bisa berangkat bersama Appa dan Eommanya. Ingat hanya sedikit.

"Hai Tae! Ada apa denganmu huh?" tanya Jimin dengan merangkul Taehyung. Taehyung menoleh sekilas pada Jimin dan menggelengkan kepalanya lemas.

"Tak apa hyung," jawabnya kemudian. Kaki jenjang itu tetap berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada dipojok koridor lantai 2. Tidak mempedulikan Jimin yang menatap aneh padanya dan berjalan disampingnya.

"Tumben sekali tidak bersama Baekhyun hyung? Kulihat dia berangkat sangat pagi tadi." Ujar Jimin lagi dan lagi-lagi hanya dibalas gelengan kepala.

Jimin yang mengerti suasana hati Taehyung tidak baik segera menghentikan langkahnya, menarik lengan Taehyung dan menatap wajah manis adiknya.

"Ada apa denganmu Tae? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Jimin halus dan membawa Taehyung duduk di kursi panjang berwarna hijau senada dengan cat sekolah mereka yang hijau menyejukan.

"Emm sebenarnya aku kurang tidur hyung, kepalaku sedikit pusing." Jawab Taehyung jujur. Kepalanya memang sedikit pusing dan semalam ia tak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak.

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak biasanya Taehyung seperti ini. Seingatnya Taehyung adalah anak yang gampang sekali tertidur. Kecuali jika ada hal-hal yang mengganggunya.

"Katakan padaku. Apa yang mengganggumu?" tanya Jimin langsung.

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, matanya bergerak gelisah dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang saling bertautan. Ia takut dan Jimin tahu itu. Tangan Jimin bergerak mengelus rambut Taehyung pelan menenangkan namja manis dihadapannya.

"Katakan Tae, jangan takut." Ujarnya pelan. Bukannya Jimin ingin memaksa Taehyung mengatakannya. Tapi sekali lagi Taehyung adalah namja perasa dan Jimin tidak bodoh untuk menyadari jika Taehyung memikirkannya semalam suntuk dan lihatlah! Wajah manis itu menjadi pucat. Bibirnya kering dan matanya berair.

"Emm ini hyung.." Taehyung mengambil ponselnya dan menyerahkannya pada Jimin.

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menatap Taehyung penasaran dan tangannya bergerak mengambil ponsel Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap Jimin yang mulai membuka ponselnya.

Jimin membuka kunci yang sangat dihafalnya. Matanya menelusuri ponsel Taehyung terbelak kaget melihat banyaknya berita tentang Taehyung dan Jungkook tentunya di internet. Taehyung tidak berhenti membaca berita tersebut di internet semalaman. Sebenarnya bukan beritanya yang membuat Taehyung takut tapi komentar-komentar penggemar Jungkook lah yang membuatnya takut setengah mati. Terlebih lagi banyak yang mengiriminya pesan-pesan aneh yang menakutkan.

"Keterlaluan." Jimin memasukan ponsel Taehyung kedalam jas sekolahnya kemudian memberikan ponselnya pada Taehyung.

"Untuk saat ini pakailah ponselku dan jangan sekali-kali membuka internet. Aku akan mencari dalang dibalik semua ini. Mereka harus bertanggung jawab membuat adikku takut." Jimin mengusap bahu Taehyung dan membawanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Hyung aku harus bagaimana? Aku takut." Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taehyung matanya berkilat marah memandang kearah seorang namja yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Memandang kearah seorang Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

Seokjin sesekali menatap Taehyung yang duduk disampingnya. Taehyung sedikit pendiam hari ini. Ia hanya tersenyum tanpa semangat dan menatap kosong di depannya. Bahkan penjelasan guru depannya seakan tidak ada artinya. Padahal Taehyung tidak pernah melewatkan waktunya untuk hal-hal tidak penting selain belajar. Jangan lupakan wajah Taehyung yang sedikit pucat dan tak bersemangat itu.

"Papan tulis berada didepan Seokjin-ssi bukan disampingmu." Ucapan sang guru membuat seisi kelas menatap kearah Seokjin.

"Mungkin wajah Taehyung lebih menarik daripada pelajaran didepanmu iyakan Seokjin-ssi?" sang guru yang memang terkenal akan kegalakannya dikalangan siswa siswi sekolah ini memandang Seokjin tajam sedangkan yang dipandang hanya menatap malas dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Ya. Memang lebih menarik wajah Taehyung dari pada pelajaranmu Saem." Jawaban Seokjin membuat seluruh anak dikelas terpekik lirih tak percaya jika Seokjin akan menjawab sedemikian rupa ucapan guru galak itu.

Guru galak itu menatap Seokjin semakin tajam. Urat-urat wajah serta lehernya terlihat dan wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. "Keliling lapangan sepuluh kali Seokjin-sshi. Sekarang!" bentakan sang guru membuat Seokjin mau tak mau meninggalkan kelas dan menuju lapangan. Bagi Seokjin tentunya keliling lapangan seperti itu tak ada masalah. Latihan fisik menjelang turnamen lebih melelahkan asalkan kalian tau.

Taehyung hanya menghela nafasnya. Menatap kepergian Seokjin dengan perasaan bersalah. Taehyung sadar jika Seokjin mengkhawatirkannya sedari tadi. Ia sangat sadar akan hal itu.

.

.

Taehyung berlari menuju lapangan bawah tepat dimana Seokjin dihukum. Setelah membeli minuman isotonik dan air mineral Taehyung berlari dengan cepat menuju lapangan tersebut. Dari kejauhan terlihat Seokjin yang duduk disamping lapangan dengan peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya.

"Hahh.. hahh.. ini hyung.." Taehyung memegang lututnya kemudian duduk disamping Seokjin. Tangannya menyerahkan dua minuman yang ada dikantong berwarna puih pada Seokjin.

"Harusnya kau jangan berlari seperti ini Tae." Seokjin meletakan minuman tersebut disampingnya dan merangkul bahu Taehyung untuk mendekat kearahnya. Memeluknya dari samping dan mengelus pundaknya.

"Maafkan aku hyung." Kepala Taehyung mendongak menatap Seokjin yang tersenyum tampan padanya.

"Bukan salahmu. Sekarang kau harus istirahat. Tidurlah." Seokjin membawa kepala Taehyung kedada bidangnya mengelus surai Taehyung pelan hingga namja manis itu tertidur. Taehyung memang membutuhkan tidur untuk saat ini. Sungguh lingkaran matanya terlihat begitu ketara diwajah pucatnya.

Seokjin tersenyum memandang wajah Taehyung yang terlihat nyaman, matanya terpejam damai bibirnya sedikit terbuka membuatnya semakin menggemaskan dimata Seokjin. Seokjin mungkin lupa caranya berhenti tersenyum jika Taehyung berada didekapannya seperti saat ini. Rambut halus Taehyung bergerak-gerak terkena angin dan hidung mancungnya semakin membuat seorang Kim Seokjin jatuh cinta pada sosok Kim Taehyung.

"Ada apa denganmu Tae? Jangan membuatku cemas aku mencintaimu."

Dan percayalah Taehyung mendengar apa yang Seokjin ucapkan itu.

.

.

Jungkook menatap keduanya yang terduduk damai dipinggir lapangan sekolah. Entah apa yang membuatnya merasa tak terima dengan kedekatan Seokjin dan Taehyung. Ia sepenuhnya sadar jika Seokjin sangat mencintai Taeyung. Tapi sekali lagi ia merasa tak terima dengan kedekatan keduanya. Hatinya bergetar, matanya menatap satu objek manis disamping hyungnya. Hatinya menginginkan Taehyung untuk menjadi miliknya. Jungkook tahu dirinya sangat egois. Ia tak rela melihat Seokjin bahagia. Ia ingin Seokjin merasakan apa itu kehilangan seperti apa yang ia rasakan saat kehilangan ayahnya.

Tatapannya kian menajam saat melihat Seokjin dengan beraninya mencium pucuk kepala Taehyungnya. Mencium berulangkali dan mengelus pipi sehalus sutera milik Taehyung.

"Taehyung milikku." Gumamnya penuh penekanan. Nada dinginnya tak terhindarkan lagi dan ia tak menyadari seseorang disampingnya.

"Apa maksudnya milikmu Jeon Jungkook? Taehyung? Ck." Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin yang tepat berada disampingnya. Pandangan matanya menyiratkan amarah dan ketidaksukaannya pada Jungkook.

"Taehyung adalah milik dirinya sendiri. Taehyung adalah milik keluarganya dan Taehyung.. bukanlah milikmu Jeon Jungkook." Ucapan Jimin membuat Jungkook tersentak. "Siapa dirimu hingga mengklaim Taehyung milikmu? Kau bahkan baru menganal Taehyung beberapa hari tapi sudah membuatnya sakit dan takut." Ucapan Jimin membuat Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu sunbae?" Jimin menatap Jungkook tajam dan melemparkan seringai mematikan.

"Bacalah komentar penggemarmu Jungkook, jangan membuat Taehyung semakin sakit. Dia anak polos yang tak pernah menerima cela dan ini adalah kali pertamanya dicela di publik seperti itu." dan bersamaan dengan itu Jimin berjalan menjauh dari Jungkook yang dengan terburu-buru mengambil ponselnya disaku. Matanya terbelak kaget melihat banyaknya komentar negative penggemarnya pada Taehyung.

' _Siapa namja yang pergi dengan Jungkook oppa? Tidak tahu diri sekali. Jangan dekati Jungkook oppa kami'_

' _Ya! Siapa namja itu? Sok manis sekali'_

' _Dia seperti jalang yang mengganggu Jungkook'_

Dan masih banyak lagi komentar yang pasti membuat Taehyung sakit.

.

.

Taehyung mengerjabkan matanya. Membiaskan cahaya yang masuk ke mata indahnya. Menatap sekeliling, mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat rumput hijau di depannya. Ah! Taehyung ingat ia bersama Seokjin tadi di lapangan dibawah pohon rindang yang besar. Taehyung mendudukan dirinya. Memandang Seokjin yang tersenyum padanya.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak Tae?" tanya Seokjin dengan menatap Taehyung yang sedang mengusap matanya.

"Tentu saja hyung. Terimakasih. Berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanya Taehyung dengan menidurkan kepalanya lagi pada dada bidang Seokjin.

"Sekitar tiga jam mungkin kau tertidur sangat pulas Tae," ucapan Seokjin membuat Taehyung menagakan badannya lagi.

"Bagimana hyung tidak membangunkanku? Kita melewatkan kuis dari Park Saem hyung, bagaimana ini?" ucap Taehyung dengan takut.

Seokjin menghela nafasnya, "Tae, tanpa ikut kuis pun kau akan menjadi peringkat pertama lagi tahun ini. Jangan dipikirkan. Kurasa sesekali membolos tidak apa-apa."

Taehyung memajukan bibir bawahnya. Menatap sebal kearah Seokjin yang merasa santai bahkan terlewat santai mengatakannya. "Harusnya hyung minta maaf padaku karena tidak membangunkanku. Kenapa hyung santai sekali sih? Bagaimana jika kita nanti dihukum?" ucap Taehyung kesal, Seokjin hanya meliriknya dan menghela nafasnya –lagi-.

"Lagipula kau terlihat kurang tidur Taehyungie, mana tega aku membangunkanmu dan lagi ini pertama kalinya kau membolos taka pa hal tersebut tidak akan membuatmu turun jabatan sebagai pemegang rangking pertama."

"Berbicara denganmu memang menyebalkan hyung."

"Dan bukankah jika kita dihukum kita akan semakin banyak waktu bersama sayang" Taehyung mengang menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Menyadari akan tatapannya Taehyung dengan cepat mengganti ekspresi wajahnya menjadi kesal.

"Aku bosan jika bersamamu terus hyung." Ucapan Taehyung membuat Seokjin kecewa –pura-pura- karena Seokjin tahu jika Taehyung saat ini sedang menjahilinya. Terlihat jelas mata Taehyung yang berubah menjadi genit.

"Benarkah? Aku sangat kecewa Taehyungie, tadinya sepulang sekolah aku akan mengajakmu pergi ke kedai ice cream Paman Lee." Ucapan Seokjin kali ini membuat Taehyung mengeluarkan matanya.

"Hyung.. hyung.. aku hanya bercanda. Sungguh. Aku sangat senang pergi denganmu. Ayo pulang sekolah kita makan ice cream." Dan jebakan Seokjin tertawa keras sedangkan Taehyung masih merengek dengan menarik narik baju Seokjin.

"Seokjin hyung jangan tertawa! Pokoknya nanti pulang sekolah kau harus menepati janjimu."

"Kapan aku berjanji Tae?"

"Pokoknya harus makan ice cream nanti."

"Baiklah. Hanya satu cup ukuran sedang."

"Tidak bisa! Dua cup ukuran besar!"

"Satu cup ukuran sedang atau tidak sama sekali."

Dan Taehyung hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui. Seokjin memang selalu membatasi ice cream untuknya. Karena Seokjin tahu jika Taehyung gampang sekali terkena flu entah pada musim apapun dan Seokjin sunguh tidak ingin Taehyung sakit.

Berada disamping Seokjin membuat Taehyung merasa nyaman. Seokjin benar-benar sosok hangat dan menyenangkan. Walaupun perisai dingin tidak dapat dihindari tapi percayalah Seokjin sering bersikap manis pada Taehyung. Hanya Taehyung.

.

.

"Taehyung!" suara seseorang dibelakangnya membuat Taehyung menegang.

"O-ooh, hai Jungkook.." ucapnya dengan senyum canggung.

Sebenarnya Taehyung nyaman bermain bersama Jungkook. Jungkook sosok yang menyenangkan dan sangat baik padanya. Hanya saja sosok Jungkook membuatnya berada pada hal yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Seumur hidupnya, Taehyung tidak pernah dicela dan dimaki. Seumur hidupnya Taehyung selalu dipuji dan dipuja. Dan kedekatannya dengan Jungkook membuatnya merasakan sakitnya dicela apalagi di publik.

Keduanya sedang berada di perpustakaan. Hanya beberapa siswa yang berada di perpustakaan pada jam istirahat seperti ini. Tentu saja mereka lebih memilih untuk mengisi perut kosong mereka dengan makanan bukannya berdiam diri diperpustakaan. Membosankan.

"Maaf Kookie, aku harus segera ke kantin." Taehyung berusaha melewati Jungkook yang berada didepannya.

"Tae, kumohon jangan seperti ini. Aku minta maaf atas semua hal yang membuatmu kurang nyaman. Aku minta maaf karena fans ku telah menyakiti hatimu. Sungguh bukan itu yang ku inginkan. Aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu. Aku nyaman bersamamu Tae, kumohon, jangan jauhi aku." Jungkook menahan pergelangan tangan Taehyung pelan.

Taehyung mematung. Menatap Jungkook yang masih memegang tangannya. Taehyung tidak pernah marah dengan Jungkook. Taehyung tidak menyalahkan Jungkook atas apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi sekali lagi ia hanya kurang nyaman jika hal-hal seperti ini terjadi lagi. Ia yakin bukan hanya orang diluar sana yang membencinya karena dekat dengan idola mereka ia yakin di sekolah inipun ada yang membencinya karena hal serupa.

"Kookie, aku nyaman bersamamu sungguh. Kau teman yang baik tapi aku takut jika berada disampingmu mereka akan selalu berkata buruk tentang ku. Aku takut Kookie, ini pertama kalinya aku mengalami hal seperti ini. Bisakah kita menjauh untuk sementara waktu? Aku janji aku akan selalu menjadi temanmu. Aku janji, tapi bisakah sementara waktu kita saling berjauhan dul? Kumohon."

Dan Jungkook melepaskan tangannya. Membiarkan Taehyung berjalan menjauhinya. Menatap punggung Taehyung yang semakin menjauh darinya. Entah mengapa hatinya berteriak memanggil Taehyung agar tak meninggalkannya. Ditinggalkan seolah membuat Jungkook menatap nyalang. Tak ada hal lain kah? Kenapa harus dirinya yang selalu ditinggalkan?

"Brengsek!"

.

.

TBC

Maafkan aku. Sangat telat update chapter 3 ini, maaf banget. Udah setahun ini ya? Masih ada yang inget fanfic ini? Pasti engga T_T

Dan maaf banget kalo chapter 3 ini pendek dan ceritanya tambah gak jelas gini. Sejujurnya setahun gak nulis fanfic ini buat aku agak bingung buat lanjutin fanficnya gimana. Maaf T_T

Oh iya aku buat fanfic baru KOOKV baru tolong kritik dan sarannya ya?

Review?


End file.
